The Clothes Make the Man
by Whatif-ifonly
Summary: As Halloween once again approaches, Henry asks his Uncle Spence to dress up with him for Halloween. Before she knows it, JJ too has been drawn into the fun... CCOAC Masquerade Challenge submission.


Hello all - I am happy to provide you with my submission for the Masquerade challenge at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The pairing is Reid/JJ and the costume is Spider-Man.

I hope you all enjoy it! As a side note this takes place in a story that hasn't been written yet, but will be soon. I'll let you all know what story it is once it's up ;)

Sadly, Criminal Minds, Spider-Man, and the Spider-Man theme are just a few of the many things that I don't own.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Things had changed so much over the course the last year and a half. Yet the important things were back to how they were before, like Emily and herself being back with the team. And some things were better than before, like she and Spence having been a couple now for the last ten months, since just before Christmas last year, JJ thought to herself as she sat on the couch watching Spence and Henry interact next to her on the couch, but that was a whole other story for another day.<p>

"Henry, baby, what do you want to be for Halloween?" she asked as reached down smoothing Henry's hair back from his face.

"No baby! Big boy!" Henry said tipping his head back and smiling at his Mommy.

JJ laughed. "That's right. You're Mommy's big boy now, and big boys get to pick what to dress up as for Halloween, remember?"

Henry tipped his head in thought for a moment."'Pider-Man!" Henry replied after a moment's thought. He'd been spending quite a bit of time with Jack and the older boys love for super heroes was clearly rubbing off on the younger boy. Henry turned his big blue eyes that were so much like his mother's on his Uncle Spence. "You too Uncle 'Pence"

"You want me to dress up for Halloween with you?" Spence asked as he raised his eyes to glance over Henry's head at JJ.

JJ grinned and nodded at him.

"Sure Henry. Who should I dress up as?" Spence asked as he looked back down at Henry.

"'Pider-Man" Henry replied.

"But you're going to be Spider-Man big guy; won't it be confusing if we're both Spider-Man?" Spence asked.

Henry vigorously shook his head no.

Spence cast a side lone glance at JJ who was grinning madly.

"Okay" Spence said. "I'll be Spider-Man with you. But if we're going to be dressed up… don't you think Mommy should be dressed up too?" he asked as he leaned down to talk to the little boy.

"Yeah!" Henry chirped, his eyes lighting up with joy.

JJ, however, was not as excited at the idea and glared at Spence over the top of Henry's head, stopping only when Henry looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"So who should Mommy dress up as?" Spence asked Henry.

"I no know." Henry replied while cutely shrugging.

This caused JJ to laugh. "I'll think of something….." she said trailing off as she pondered who or what she could possibly dress up as for Halloween.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what about the naughty nurse costume I helped you pick out for Halloween last year?" Garcia asked as they sat in her lair drinking coffee and chatting.<p>

"Eww! No." JJ replied.

"Wait why eww?" Penelope asked. "I don't remember you saying eww last year when we picked it out. In fact if I remember correctly, you said it was just what you were looking for and that it should do the trick…"

"First of all, there is no way that costume is child appropriate for taking Henry trick or treating." JJ said as she began counting her points off on her fingers. "Second of all there is no way that I would ever wear something that I bought to wear for Will for Spence. Besides…"

Pen leaned in close sensing that she was about to be let in on some really good gossip. "Yes?" She prompted drawing out the s.

JJ swallowed realizing that she'd said too much, but there was no going back now, or Pen would never leave her alone until she found it out. JJ cleared her throat. "Besides I bought that hoping it would reignite a spark for Will… Spence doesn't need a spark, we've already got flames."

"Oooo do tell peaches!" Garcia squealed, happy that her friends had finally found each other. "Are we talking kitchen fire, campfire…"

"Raging forest fire Pen, and that's all the details you're getting." JJ smirked as she watched the surprise cross Penelope's face.

"Right." Pen replied nodding sagely as she attempted think of how she could pry additional details out of Jayje at a future date. "So what are Reid and Henry dressing up as then? Maybe we can fit your costume in with theirs."

"Spider-Man" JJ replied.

"Reid or Henry?" Garcia asked.

"Both" JJ answered.

"Well that's easy then Goldilocks, why don't you dress up as Mary Jane?" Garcia replied.

"Mary Jane?" JJ asked with a confused look on her face.

Garcia jaw dropped so low she was lucky not to bruise it on the floor. "You have seen the movies haven't you?"

"Um… no?" JJ responded.

"You've never…. Okay, that's it…." Garcia sputtered. "I'm declaring a girls movie night." Garcia said standing up and going over to sit down in front of her babies.

At that moment Emily walked into the lair of the team's tech goddess supreme, wanting to catch up on the latest gossip and girl talk. "What's going on?" Emily asked as she looked back and forth between PG and JJ.

"We're so having a girl's movie night – our young JJ has never seen the wonder that is Toby McGuire as Spider-Man." Garcia replied as she looked over her shoulder from where she was reserving the Spider-Man movies at RedBox by her apartment.

"Remember the cartoon from when we were kids?" Emily asked.

"Oh!" Garcia exclaimed, spinning around in her desk chair to look at Emily. "I totally forgot about the cartoon, but my brothers watched it every day!" Garcia said with a nostalgic smile on her face. "Remember that catchy theme song?" she asked looking at Emily.

Emily laughed and nodded. "Spider-Man, Spider-Man does whatever a spider can" she sang.

"Spins a web any size, catches thieves just like flies" Garcia sang chiming in with Emily.

JJ shook her head as her friends continued singing.

"Look out here comes the Spider-Man. Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radio-active blood. Can he swing from a thread? Take a look overhead." Garcia and Emily sang in unison.

"I don't remember the rest." Emily said as she paused and turned to look at Garcia.

"Me either, but that was fun." Garcia said with a smile, glad that Emily was not only alive, but back with the team.

"You guys are weird, I hope you know that." JJ said shaking her head with a grin on her face at her friends' playful antics.

Emily and Garcia shrugged in response.

"So why are we having a Spider-Man marathon? Not that I don't approve, because Toby McGuire does make a wonderful Peter Parker and Spider-Man." Emily asked.

"Henry wants to be Spider-Man for Halloween." JJ replied.

"So?" Emily replied in confusion. "Buy him a costume."

"He also wants Spence to dress up as Spider-Man with him." JJ said.

"And your opposition to Reid, the love of your life, dressing up in tight clinging spandex is what exactly?" Emily asked.

"Ooo… I hadn't thought of that. That is a total score for you my dove." Pen said turning away from the computer and looking at JJ.

JJ blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Henry wants me to dress up too."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "As Spider-Woman?"

JJ shook her head. "He didn't specify, but I told Spence I would think of something. Garcia suggested Mary Jane."

"Oh. Well that makes sense. So what time are we starting our movie night?" Emily asked as she stepped up behind Garcia at the computer. "PG, what are you doing?"

Garcia was online purchasing Reid and Henry's Spider-Man costumes and looked over her shoulder at JJ. "I am saving you the trouble of shopping for the costumes. They are drop shipping to your front door. Behold the power of my babies."

"Not to mention their power hungry mistress." JJ replied with a grin as she stood up to go wrap up her case files for the day and let Spence know to pick Henry up as she was apparently having a girls' night with Emily and Pen.

"Don't worry peaches, by the time the movies are over tonight, we'll have your costume figured out. You should make my place the last stop on your trick or treating route. Then we can take pictures and I can see my favorite little cutie all dressed up as Spider-Man." Garcia said with a smile.

"You know JJ probably doesn't appreciate you talking about Reid like that." Emily joked.

The girls all laughed as they headed out of Garcia's lair and to the bullpen to wrap up their days, say their goodbyes, and then onto the elevator, a girls night in front of them, and a brutal day of working at the BAU behind them for the day.

* * *

><p>The three girls were sprawled next to each other on Garcia's couch eating Chinese while watching the famed web-slinger on screen as he journeyed through many hard life lessons, from the ups of rapidly developing out of his awkward gangly phase as a teenager due to a radio-active spider bite, followed by learning the hard lesson that with great power, comes great responsibility at the death of his Uncle Ben.<p>

JJ was on the edge of her seat as they watched Mary Jane attacked in the alley by a gang of street thugs in a rain storm. And then out of nowhere, Spider-Man saved her from the thugs, his silvery webs snatching the thugs back from attacking her, as he sat perched on precipice jutting out from the side of the building. Spider-Man/Peter Parker sans his mask dropped to the ground as the thugs slid backwards through the puddles on the ground.

JJ's breath caught in her throat as Spider-Man lowered himself upside down from the fire escape, and after a teasing conversation, Mary Jane lowered Spider-Man's mask exposing his lips and Mary Jane kissed her hero. After the brief but intense kiss, she placed his mask back in place.

"So peaches, can we help you put together an amazing costume for you to be Mary Jane that will knock Reid's mismatched socks off?" Garcia asked turning to look at JJ.

"I'm not dying my hair red." JJ said as she turned to look at Garcia.

"Well not everyone can pull off the blonde to red and back again with quite the same style and finesse as moi, but" Garcia replied as she tipped her head and studied JJ for a moment. "I think I have a wig that will look convincingly real. Change of plans girls, we are going shopping for JJ's Halloween costume." Garcia said as she stood up from the couch and pulled JJ and Emily towards the door and some late evening shopping.

* * *

><p>Spence laughed as he watched Henry pretending he was Spider-Man.<p>

"Wook Uncle 'Pence!" Henry exclaimed "I gots mucles!" he said as he flexed the arms of the costume and foam 'muscles' that were built in for effect.

"You sure do Henry." Spence said with a smile as he shifted anxiously in his costume. He felt very exposed in his costume, which was essentially a full body spandex suit. It was tight fitting and hugged his body. He held his mask and Henry's mask in his hand as he leaned against the wall. If it wasn't for Henry requesting him to dress up as Spider-Man also, he'd flat out refuse to be seen in public like this.

JJ took a look in the mirror, barely recognizing herself as a redhead. Her make-up was done. Her dress was sparkly, shimmery, and just perfect for the part of up and coming starlet. Honestly though, JJ loved the dress too and it would be a nice addition to her closet. She took a breath and then exited the bathroom, walking down the hall to where Spence and Henry were waiting for her in the living room.

Spence lifted his head as he heard JJ's heels clicking on the floor as she walked down the hallway. His breath captured in his throat at the site of JJ. She was beautiful. The darker color of her hair made her beautiful eyes stand out that much more. He was mesmerized as he stood up straight from leaning against the wall.

JJ sucked in a breath at the sight of Spence in the very authentic Spider-Man costume that Garcia had picked out for him. The costume was skin tight spandex and hugged his frame accentuating his height and well defined, but slim form. It was a good thing they had Henry to keep them on task to trick or treating, or she didn't think they would be leaving the house tonight.

"Mommy!" Henry squealed in excitement.

JJ smiled looking down at Henry in his very cute Spider-Man costume. "Look at you buddy. Have you been working out? You have such big muscles!" she said playfully.

Henry giggled and then flexed his super hero costume provided muscles again so Mommy could see.

JJ laughed. "We better get going. We only have a couple hours and then we're going to Aunt Penelope's remember?"

Henry nodded. "Yay! Aunt 'Nelope is fun. Can I put my mast on now?"

"Yep, it's time for your mask. We can't have everyone in the neighborhood knowing what your secret identity is after all." JJ said as she reached out to take Henry's mask from Spence. She smiled as she stepped back, he looked very cute. Being that his costume was for a child, his mask pulled over the top of his head, covering his ears, neck and eyes, but left his nose and mouth uncovered.

The miniature Spidey turned to look at his Uncle Spence. "Uncle 'Pence didn't you heard Mommy. We haf a protect our secret didentities. You gots to put on your mast." Henry said.

Spence looked down at the mask in his hand and then at Henry and sighed as he bunched up the mask, preparing to pull it on overhead.

JJ stepped over to him, pressing herself into his side, one hand running up and down his back, while her other hand settled on his waist just above his hip on his side. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I know you're not comfortable wearing this costume in public, but thank you for doing it for Henry." Then she slid her cheek along Spence's, the tip of her nose tracing his cheek bone. When she reached his lips, she kissed him softly as her fingers pulled his mask from his. She reached up as they separated from the kiss and began dragging the mask down over Spence's face. "Can you breathe okay?" She asked as she tugged the mask into place, the last bit of spandex settling around his Adam's apple and blending in with the rest of the costume.

"Yeah and I can see okay too." Came Spence's muffled response through the mask, his jaw visibly moving behind the mask.

Henry's eyes grew big. "Uncle 'Pence you wook just wike 'Pider-Man!"

"Henry's right you know, you do." JJ said as she took in Spence's body encased from head to toe in red and blue spandex, covered in some areas with a webbed pattern. "Okay my Spider-Men, let's go trick or treating!" JJ said holding her hand out to Henry as they headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Several people in the neighborhood commented on not only the authenticity of Spence's costume, but also how cute it was that he and Henry had both dressed up as Spider-Man. At one house, the woman handing out candy had offhandedly commented how cute it was that 'that darling boy is dressed just like his Daddy'. In an effort to avoid an awkward scene and the fact that it really wasn't any of their neighbors business, JJ squeezed Spence's web gloved hand as a sign that he shouldn't correct the woman by saying he wasn't Henry's Dad.<p>

"Thank you" JJ responded, while the tall web-slinger beside her nodded somberly. The small wall-climber between them was too excited by the nights activities to have caught that Uncle Spence was referred to as his Daddy, and JJ wanted to keep it that way. She and Will might not have worked out, but she didn't want anything ruining Henry's relationship with his father.

"Uncle 'Pence?" Henry asked as he stopped on the sidewalk and tugged on Uncle Spence's hand.

"Yeah Henry?" Spence asked as he paused on the sidewalk and looked down at the small boy.

"I'm tired. Tarry me?" Henry asked.

Spence smiled behind his mask and bent down to pick up the small boy settling Henry on his hip. "I think maybe it's time to be done with trick or treating and go visit Aunt Penelope." He said turning to look at JJ.

JJ smiled as she watched a tired Henry lay his head on Spence's shoulder. "I think you're right. It looks like we'll be lucky if he doesn't fall asleep in the car on the way there."

* * *

><p>JJ knocked on Pen's door while Spence stood next to her holding Henry, who had napped briefly during the car ride and was now wide awake.<p>

"My, my, if it isn't rising starlet on the New York scene Mary Jane Watson and the fameous web-slinger Spider-Man" Pen threw over her shoulder as she opened the door seeing that it was JJ and Reid.

"Now can I take off the mask?" Spence asked as he turned to look at JJ as they followed Penelope into her apartment.

JJ shook her head. "We still need to take pictures."

Spence nodded. "Okay"

"Besides pretty boy it would ruin the first impression for the rest of us if we didn't see you in the full get up right away." Morgan said grinning as he, Emily, and Kevin stood up from where they sat in the living room.

Emily looked at Reid as Spider-Man in shock for a moment and then turned to give JJ a raised set of eyebrows, as if to say 'did you know he was going to look that good dressed up as Spider-Man'.

JJ smiled and nodded in response to Emily's silent question, agreeing that Spence did indeed look very good dressed up as Spider-Man.

The friends enjoyed chatting for a while as Henry shared the adventures of the night with some of his aunts and uncles.

"So did you get a lot of candy?" Kevin asked as he turned to look at Henry who sat next to him on Penelope's lap.

"Uh huh" Henry replied shaking his head yes.

"You know I got you something when I heard you were going to be Spider-Man for Halloween." Penelope said leaning down to talk in Henry's ear.

"Pwesents?" Henry asked as he turned to look at Aunt 'Nelope.

"Pen, you're going to spoil him." JJ groaned.

"Actually it's a present for you and Reid too." Pen smirked as she pulled a nearby gift bag closer to her and sat it in front of Henry.

Henry practically dove head first into the bag to get to his gift. Aunt 'Nelope, after all, did give the best gifts. He popped back up out of the bag, his arms laden with a variety of items.

"So what all did you get?" Uncle Morgan asked.

Henry held up a pair of Spider-Man pajamas.

"Nice" Aunt Emily replied. "What else?"

Henry then held up a Spider-Man toothbrush and cup; which was followed by a pair of Spider-Man sneakers, some socks, some Spider-Man underoos, a pair of cargo pants, a Spider-Man long sleeved t-shirt, a Spider-Man coloring book and crayons, a Spider-Man DVD, and finally a Spider-Man action figure.

"What do you tell Aunt Penelope baby?" JJ asked Henry who sat inspecting his loot.

"Tank you Aunt 'Nelope" Henry said twisting around in Penelope's lap to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Your welcome, cutie. Now I have a question for you. How would you like to spend the night here with me?" she asked the small boy.

"Tan I?" Henry asked as he turned back around to look at Mommy.

JJ shook her head. She should have known her friend had ulterior motives, but she nodded her head. "Of course you can."

"And now that the kiddie portion of the night is over, the adult tricking and treating can begin." Garcia said with a wink.

* * *

><p>JJ kicked off her high heels as she and Spence walked into the house. She knew she was glad to be home so that she could get out of this wig. It was hot. She could only imagine how Spence felt. Henry had made him promise that he would keep his mask on until he got home 'to hide his secret didentiy', and never one to let down Henry when he made a promise, Spence was still wearing his full Spider-Man costume as he climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom.<p>

JJ smiled as she walked out of the bathroom where she'd happily removed the redheaded wig and washed her face. Spence was a sight to see, apparently he'd been so exhausted he'd stretched out sideways across their bed, his head and shoulders dangling off one side of the bed.

She dropped to her knees on the side of the bed, gripping the mask of Spence's costume and beginning to slip it down across his face. As the mask revealed his lips, JJ smirked at the opportunity and leaned forward kissing Spence's upside down lips as his head hung off the bed.

Spence however, hadn't been asleep, as the mask completely covering his face had cleverly disguised his wakefulness. He eagerly responded to JJ's kiss, causing JJ to gasp, which in turn, Spence took advantage of and deepened the kiss into a soulfully exotic upside down kiss containing all of their feelings for one another.

Once they broke apart, in need of air, Spence sat up and turned to face JJ as he pulled the mask off the rest of the way, revealing the rest of his face as well as he tussled, mussed hair that was sticking up every which way after having been underneath the mask all night.

JJ rose from her knees at the side of the bed and stepped into the V of Spence's spread legs where he was seated on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers up and down his slim, tone, well defined, blue and red spandex encased thighs. "You make a pretty convincing Spider-Man, Spence." JJ murmured softly.

"Do I? Hmm, then I guess it's true what they say. The clothes do make the man… or in this case, the Spider-Man." Spence asked as he wrapped his arms around JJ pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into her neck, raining kissed down on the soft tender flesh.

"Mm hm" she moaned running her hand up and down Spence's spandex covered chest and stomach to his spandex covered groin. "I'd gladly be caught in your web any day." She said as she pushed him back on the bed and climbed up onto the bed straddling him as she leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
